Kakashi et Gaï ont eu le malheur de faire un sale pari
by Kakashi-versus-Gai
Summary: Ma première fiction humoristique que je ressors du fond de mon ordinateur ! Elle a plusieurs années donc soyez indulgent, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais je me souviens m'être beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, alors peut-être en ferez vous autant en la lisant ?
1. Chapter 1

\- KAKASHI! JE PARIE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS ME VAINCRE !

Ce fut sous les cris stridents de l'étalon fougueux qu'était Gaï-sensei que se réveilla paisiblement le village de Konoha.

\- Désolé Gaï, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur, soupira Kakashi qui tentait de dissimuler au regard des citoyens son lien avec cet énergumène.

\- QUOI KAKASHI? TU NE VEUX DONC PAS FAIRE DE SPORT EN CETTE FABULEUSE JOURNEE OU LE PRINTEMPS FOUGUEUX FAIT CHANTER LES OISEAUX ET OU LA JOIE T'HABITES ?!

\- Non ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser en plein milieu du village à cause d'une chenille verte.

\- Une chenille ? Où ça ? demanda niaisement Gaï.

\- Devine...

\- QUOI? TU OSES TE MOQUER DU FAUVE DE JADE DE KONOHA ?!

\- Tu devrais plutôt dire la limace de jade de Konoha...

\- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA

Malheureusement pour lui, Gaï ne pu terminer sa menace stridente car il fut projeté 5 mètres plus loin par une tornade violette.

\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BOUCANNNNN ?

\- C...Calme toi Anko ! bafouilla la pauvre Shizune, terrorisée par la fureur de son amie qui se manifestait dès le matin.

\- NAN J'ME CALME PAS, J'VAIS DEGOMER CES TAPETTES !

\- Euuuh... Si je peux me permettre, dit Kakashi en montrant un Gaï tremblant, recroquevillé, la queue entre les pattes, qui se tenait à 100 mètres. Je pense qu'avec le vol plané que tu lui as fait subir... Tu lui as fait assez mal pour nous deux...

\- TOI LA FERME !

Ce fut ainsi que Kakashi alla rejoindre Gaï en s'écrasant mollement sur lui. Le pauvre… il avait pourtant enfin réussi à se relever.

\- Anko! Calme-toi! Pitié! implora Shizune.

\- Mouais... T'as ptet raison Shizune...

\- De toute façon, tout est la faute de cet abruti, maugréa Kakashi en rejoignant les deux femmes ninjas.

\- QUOI ? MA FAUTE ?

\- J'T'AI DIS D'LA FERMER GROSSE LARVE!

\- Euuuuh... Anko... Tu n'es pas obligée de frapper Gaï tout le temps tu sais, murmura Shizune. 

Anko était bien décidée à faire payer à Gaï sa conduite bruyante si matinale… Mais elle savait bien que les coups de poings ne suffiraient pas. Qu'il fallait quelque chose de plus subtile, et de préférence, quelque chose qui pouvait aussi mettre dans le pétrin cet imbécile de Kakashi qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il avait toujours cet air arrogant au fond de l'œil qui semblait dire « rien ne peut m'atteindre », et Anko s'était toujours promis qu'elle verrait un jour Kakashi en baver. Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit… Une idée parfaite, même plus que parfaite ! Kakashi et Gaï étaient des grands rivaux… Ils ne faisaient que se combattre lors d'épreuves toutes plus stupides les uns que les autres. Et elle savait pertinemment que Gaï ne pouvait QUE accepter un défi…

\- Bon… commença Anko en dissimulant un sourire maléfique. Moi ce qui m'énerve dans tout ça, c'est que vous vous prenez pour des ninjas, des hommes forts, mais… Enfin regarde toi Gaï ! Tu serais incapable, je dis bien… Incapable de jouer un rôle autre que le tien, tu es bien trop envahissant pour cela ! Tu serais probablement moins fort que Kakashi pour cela… Pourtant c'est important de savoir faire cela lorsqu'on est ninja, pour les missions d'infiltration par exemple.

\- Qu'as-tu OSEE insinuer ?! tiqua Gaï. Je suis plus fort que Kakashi sur TOUS les aspects ! Et je suis certain de pouvoir jouer un rôle mieux que lui !

Kakashi commença à se méfier et, avant même qu'il ne puisse arrêter la conversation, son arrêt de mort fut signé.

\- Alors je vous lancer un nouveau défi ! Vous devrez vous comporter tous les deux comme une couple homosexuel pendant TOUTE UNE SEMAINE ! Et le premier qui craque a perdu !

\- Nan mais ça va pas espèce de...

\- TU VIENS DE METTRE AU DEFI LE GRAND GAÏ MAÏTO ?

\- NON, GAÏ, je t'en supplie, implora Kakashi, surtout ne relève pas le défi !

\- JE RELEVE LE DEFI !

\- QUOI ? s'écria Shizune.

Kakashi ouvrit grand son seul œil valide et Anko put déjà y voir un air implorant. Elle jubilait, car ce n'était que le début…

\- QUAND EST CE QU'ON COMMENCE ? hurla un Gaï plein d'entrain.

\- MAINTENANT ! les provoqua Anko.

\- PARFAIT ! ALLEZ VIENS MON CHERI ! hurla Gaï en prenant Kakashi par la main et en l'entraînant vers son appartement.

Kakashi lança un dernier regard implorant à Shizune et fut outré de voir qu'elle-même avait l'air amusée par la situation. Donc tout le monde était contre lui apparemment… Quelle galère.


	2. Chapter 2

Malgré la molesse de Kakashi, les trois premiers jours se passèrent plutôt bien... Mise à part le fait que Gaï réveillait son compagnon tous les matins à 4 heures du matin pour aller "courir dans la forêt accompagnés de la fougue de la jeunesse qui est en nous" comme il disait...  
Ce fut aussi une scène quotidienne pour Kakashi de voir Gaï désigner fièrement ses 50 combinaisons vertes en lui demandant "Laquelle vais-je mettre?"

Ce fut donc pour cela qu'à partir du 4ème jour, tout dégénéra…

Gaï se réveilla énergiquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour mettre du gel brillant-étincelant sur ses "magnifiques cheveux" comme il disait...  
\- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
\- Ouiiiiiiiii 3 ?  
\- Qu'as-tu mis à la place de mon merveilleux gel ?!  
\- Tiens Gaï...Justement, je cherchais la colle à bois...

Et Gaï bouda pendant toute la journée...

Mais il ne se contenta pas de bouder... Ce fut donc pour cela que, plus tard dans la journée, lorsque Kakashi s'isola pour lire son "merveilleux livre instructif", il s'aperçut qu'il s'était étrangement transformé en brochure publicitaire "La coupe au bol de vos rêves ;D".

...

DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG

\- Allo ?  
\- Ecoute-moi bien gros loukoum, si tu ne me rends pas mon livre dans l'heure qui suit, soit à 18 heures pile, tu peux dire adieu à la chevelure de Lee !  
\- QUOI ? TU AS OSE ?  
\- NON ! GAÏ SENSEI NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS POUR MOI !  
\- LEE ! J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE !  
\- GAÏ SENSEIIIIIII ! ARGH !

*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

\- Lachez-moi brute !

Au final, Gaï récupéra un Lee traumatisé et Kakashi son livre préféré...


	3. Chapter 3

Le 5ème jour...

N'en pouvant plus tous les deux, ils se séparèrent quelques heures. Kakashi décida d'aller manger quelques Ramens chez Ichiraku, quand à Gaï, il allait, pour changer, faire son jogging... Enfin si on pouvait appeler "jogging" le fait de courir avec une télévision sur le dos et de terminer par une série de 5 000 pompes...

Du côté de Kakashi :  
J'en peux plus de l'autre crétin... Rââââââh vivement la fin de ce stupide pari... Ras le bol... En plus je parie qu'il y aura Naruto chez Ichiraku… C'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est juste que j'aimerais bien manger tranquillement pour une fois... Pffff... Bon j'entre, prions...

\- Aïe !  
\- Oh ! Kakashi ! Je suis désolée je ne faisais pas attention...  
\- P...Pas grâve Shizune... Tu repartais ?  
\- Non, j'arrivais justement...  
\- Et tu es avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Ahem ... Non Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu veux manger avec moi ?  
\- Oh... C'est très gentil mais... Je ne voudrais pas te déranger !  
\- Mais tu ne me dérange absolument pas !  
\- Bon... C'est d'accord alors...

MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL M'A PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ? Je ne me contrôle plus ça devient grave... Je voulais manger tranquille, je la vois et je l'invite... Bon... J'l'ai toujours trouvé pas mal c'est vrai... Mais… Enfin quand même je suis un ninja, je suis censé être capable de contrôler mes sentiments !

\- Euuuuh... Kakashiiiii !  
\- Hein ? Quoi ?  
\- Je... Tu es sûre que je ne te dérange pas, tu as l'air perturbé...  
\- Moi: Non... Mais... Je pensais à ce foutu pari...

Bon... Au moins avec tout ce que j'ai fait subir à Gaï, j'ai de quoi lui parler... On ne s'ennuiera pas !

Du côté de Gaï :  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Quel bonheur que de courir lorsque la fougue de la jeunesse est en nous et que le printemps nous habite ! Oh des petits oiseaux qui chantent ! C'est merveilleux ! Tiens... Mais c'est... An...ko... Elle a l'air bizarre…  
\- Salut Gaï...  
\- Bonjour Anko ! Ca ne va pas ?  
\- Si... Si...  
\- Mon puissant radar visuel et perceptif m'indique que ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes !  
Mais qu'est ce qu'elle... ELLE PLEURE ! ELLE ?! Qu'est ce que je fais... Ah bah j'ai rien à faire elle s'est jeté dans mes bras... HEIN QUOI ELLE S'EST JETEE DANS MES BRAS ? MAAAAAAH ! AU MON DIEU UNE JEUNE FEMME VIERGE DANS MES BRAS DE PREUX CHEVALIER !

\- Restes comme ça s'il te plaît... murmura-t-elle.  
\- Gn... D'accord...

Elle ne pleure pas qu'un peu ma parole... Il faut que je la réconforte ! Après tout la fougue de la jeunesse est en moi !

\- Moi: Ne t'inquiète pas Anko, la fougue de la jeunesse est en toi ! Quoiqu'il t'arrive tout va s'arranger et nous seront toujours là pour toi !  
\- _*je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas se taire plus de 2 minutes... Mais c'est ça que j'aime chez lui... HEIN QUOI QU'EST CE QUE J'AI DIT NAN MAIS JSUIS FOLLE LA !*_  
\- Euh... Anko... Ca va ?  
\- Oui ^^ merci Gaï... Je dois y aller à plus tard !  
\- ANKO ATTENDS !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ca te diraiit deeee... D'aller chez Ichiraku avec moi ce soir ?  
\- Eum… Oui ! Bien sûr, avec plaisir !  
\- Génial ! Je passe te chercher à 20h chez toi !  
\- D'accord ! A plus tard !

MAIS QU'EST CE QUI M'A PRIT ?

\- Gaï sensei vous êtes un tombeur !  
\- Lee !? Depuis quand tu m'espionnes ?  
\- Désolé Gaï sensei, mais j'ai des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser !  
\- Quoi donc ? demandais-je en me penchant vers Lee pour qu'il me chuchote son secret.  
\- Pshhhsssssstshs

QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ? IL OOOOOOOOOOOOSE !?

Du côté de Kakashi :  
J'ai réussi à la faire rire, et maintenant je la raccompagne jusque chez elle... J'ASSUUUURE !  
Hum... Qu'est ce que je fais, on est presque arrivés... Je me demande si j'ai mes chances de l'embrasser…  
\- On est arrivé !  
\- Oui... Hum...  
\- Hum...  
\- Hum...

Punaise ambiance top niveau ma parole ! Et dire que j'ai lu une bonne centaine de fois tous les paradis du batifolage... Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de rien...

\- Shizune: Hum... Bon et bien... A plus tard... Kakashi...

CA Y EST J'ME SOUVIENS !

\- Moi: Attends !

Je le prends par le poignet et la retourne délicatement vers moi. Je tremble un peu mais ce n'est rien comparé à elle... Mais elle à l'air bien... Je peux continuer... Phase 2, je la regarde droit dans les yeux, je dois lui faire comprendre que je l'aime par un seul regard... Pour cette fois je garde mon masque mais je l'enlèverai si elle ne me rejette pas... Elle a l'air de comprendre... Elle rougit et sourit... YES ! Bon je m'approche tout doucement... Je ferme les yeux... Je voudrais la regarder une dernière fois... Juste une dernière... Tiens... Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait d'aussi gros sourcils... Une minute… AAAAAARGH !

\- KAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
\- GAÏ ! J'VAIS T'BUTER !  
\- Tu as faillit nous faire perdre le pari !  
\- JE TE HAIS ! OU EST SHIZUNE ?

MAAAAAH ! Elle est par terre... Et... Lee est assit dessus les bras croisés, à coté il y a Neji et Tenten !

\- Personne ne trompe Gaï sensei ! hurla Lee en croisant les bras, assis sur Shizune.  
\- On n' a rien à voir là dedans, marmonnèrent Neji et Tenten avec un air blasé, en retrait.  
\- DEGAGEZ TOUS OU JE VOUS CRAME !

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air furieux car ils ont tous des sueurs froides, surtout Gaï que je fusille du regard. En même temps j'ai juste envie de le tuer, quand je pense qu'il a osé s'interposer et que mes lèvres sont entrées en contact avec les siennes ?! Baaaaaaaaaeeurk ! Heureusement que j'avais gardé mon masque !

\- Gaï: Bon... Eheh Eheh ! On peut bien faire une petite entorse au règlement alors... A plus tard Kakashi !  
\- Mais Gaï sensei !  
\- COURS LEE !  
\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Quelle bande de peureux… Shizune est par terre... Elle n'a pas l'air rassurée... En même temps je la comprends... Je m'accroupi à côté d'elle et... ELLE M'A EMBRASSEE ! A travers le masque et très rapidement... Mais elle m'a embrassée…


	4. Chapter 4

Nous sommes donc le soir du 5ème jour...

Gaï est parti chercher Shizune chez elle pour aller manger chez Ichiraku comme promis, quand à Kakashi, il est avec Anko en ville et ils se promènent tranquillement.

Dans le cerveau de Gaï-sensei  
Je suis devant chez elle... Je stresse tellement... Anko est une si belle fleur ! J'espère ne pas abîmer ses fragiles petites pétales ! Et en plus… Ca fait quand même un petit moment que j'attends devant chez elle.  
Mais enfin pourquoi elle ne descend pas ? Peut être qu'elle ne veut pas... Peut être qu'elle me déteste ! Peut être qu'elle se moque de moi depuis le début ! Oh mon dieu non ! Ou alors... Peut être que j'ai oublié de sonner... Mais quel idiot… Oui c'est beaucoup plus efficace, elle arrive ! Oh…

\- Salut Gaï !

\- G...Gaï ? Ca va ?  
\- Gggh...  
\- Gaï ?  
\- Gn...  
\- Euuuuh... Gaï... Excuses moi si je me trompe mais… C'est mon décolleté que tu regardes en bavant ?  
\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Enfin ! Je… Je regardais… Enfin… Je réflechissais…  
\- Haha ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir… On y va ?

\- Oui mais avant, permets moi de te dire que tu es magnifique !

Oh non… Comment ais-je pu faire une chose pareille ! J'ai osé abuser du corps de cette merveilleuse fleur en détaillant sa poitrine nourricière ! Merveilleuse fleur qui au passage, est quand même très provocante si j'en juge par la profondeur de son décolleté… Râââh elle est trop bonne... QUOI ?! Qu'ais-je osé insinué ? Le grand Gaï Maïto est un gentleman... Il ne pense pas cela d'une femme... Anko est belle, elle est BELLE !

\- Ca va ?  
\- Bien sûr ! La fougue de la jeunesse est en moi voyons !

Dans le cerveau de Kakashi :  
Elle est magnifique... Ses yeux... Sa bouche... Ses cheveux... Elle est... BANDANNNNNNNTE !  
Il FAUT que je me calme ! Kakashi ! Coucher ! Voilà, on se caaaaaaalme... Respire profondément…

\- Ca va Kakashi ?  
\- Voui.

De retour dans le cerveau de Gaï :  
\- MAIS BORDEL TU VA CHOISIR QU'EST CE QUE TU PRENDS OUI OU MERDE ?  
\- Calmes toi tout le monde nous regarde...  
\- J'men branle t'as cas aller plus vite merde !  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- J'M'EN... Quoi ?

Et maintenant... Qu'est ce que je fais ?

\- Je t'aime.

Bon et bien je répète apparemment...

\- Je t'aime.

Oh non… J'ai bugué !

\- C'est vrai ?

Je me sens rougir et acquiescer. Elle se penche vers moi, me laissant ainsi une vue imprenable sur sa merveilleuse poitrine, et elle m'embrasse, si bien… 

Dans le cerveau de Shizune :  
Kakashi est tellement sexyyyyyyyyyy !  
Râââh, mais ça m'énerve qu'il soit si timide... Il ne m'a toujours pas montré son visage... Je me demande à quoi il ressemble... De toute façon je l'aime tellement que même s'il est l'être le plus horrible du monde, je l'aimerais quand même, NA !

Dans le cerveau d'Anko :  
Gaï... Tu n'es qu'un crétin, un imbécile, tu ressembles à une grosse chenille, tu portes la couleur que je déteste le plus, tu as des sourcils aussi gros que les nénés de Tsunade, tu portes une combinaison assez moulante pour deviner que tu n'a rien dans le froc de plus de 4 cm, tu as un sourire stupide et ringard... Mais je t'aime.


	5. Chapter 5

Nous sommes le soir du 7ème jour...

Du côté de Kakashi :

Râh ! Vivement demain histoire d'en finir avec ce pari... J'en ai marre de vivre avec ce gros loukoum... Rôh je sais, j'vais lui faire un putain de coup vache histoire de marquer le coup...

Du côté de Gaï :  
Râh vivement demain histoire d'en finir avec ce pari... J'en ai marre de vivre avec ce gros loukoum... Rôh je sais, j'vais lui faire un putain de coup vache histoire de marquer le coup... 

Et plus tard dans la soirée...

Du côté de Gaï :  
Elle est arrivée...  
\- Salut Shizune.  
\- Haï Gaï, tu voulais me voir ?  
\- Oui... Installe toi j'ai quelque chose de très important à... T'avouer...  
\- C'est... grave ?  
\- Disons que ça expliquerait pas mal de choses...  
\- Je t'écoute...  
\- Eh bien... Shizune… Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi Kakashi ne t'a toujours pas dévoilé son visage n'est ce pas ? Eh bien... Et bien, en fait c'est parce que sous ce masque... Se trouve...

Du côté de Kakashi  
Elle est arrivée...  
\- Salut la grosse  
\- Qu'est ce que t'as le gros pervers ?  
\- J'ai un truc important à te dire donc tu t'assois gentiment et t'écoutes pour une fois.  
\- Mouais... C'est pas grave au moins ?  
\- Kakashi:... Ca concerne Gaï...  
\- Tu vas encore dire des saloperies dans son dos ?!  
\- Nan pas du tout... Mais... C'est... Il n'osera jamais te l'avouer lui même... Je préfère te le dire... Accroches toi Anko !  
\- Euuuuh... Ok  
\- Eh bien... As-tu déjà fait des choses avec Gaï ?  
\- Nan mais ça te regarde pas espèce d' IMPUISSANT !  
\- Impuissant ? Tu as du souci à te faire Anko...  
\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Si tu n'as toujours rien fait avec Gaï, tu ne t'en ai pas aperçue... Mais... Eh bien... Tu connais l'expression "le petit oiseau va sortir" ? Eh bien... Enfin... Là où devrait être sa... Se trouve...

Du côté des deux rivaux :  
\- Gaï: UNE TRUFFE!  
\- Kakashi: UN BEC !  
\- Shizune: *s'évanouit*  
\- Anko:*dégomme une table*

...

Le lendemain soir, Shizune et Anko n'osèrent pas parler de leurs problèmes à Kakashi et Gaï, quand à ces deux là ils étaient très fiers de leur coup…

Du côté de Anko  
Il est arrivé...

\- Bonjour Gaï...  
\- Bonjour belle fleure de violette qui emplit mon quotidien de bonheur !  
\- Arrête, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les surnoms stupide Gaïchounet...  
\- Em… En tout cas il fait très beau aujourd'hui... Les oiseaux chantent, volent et dansent et...  
\- NAN ! ME PARLE PAS D'OISEAUX !  
\- AH ! Euh…Soit...  
\- G... Gomen Gaï...

Il me regarde bizarrement... Il a du deviner que je suis au courant... Oh mon dieu non... Mais... Que fait-il ? Comment peut-il avoir autant d'ardeur en me couchant sur le canapé alors qu'il a ce... Ce BEC... Mais je l'aime et je dois accepter la vérité et l'aimer comme il est et comme il m'aime !

\- Gaï... Ne t'inquiète pas... Ca va bien se passer !  
\- Mais bien sûr Anko ! lui répondit Gaï avec un sourire pervers.  
\- Tu sais... Je... Je suis au courant pour ton... petit problème... Et je l'accepte... bafouilla-t-elle.  
\- Tu... Tu es au courant... murmura Gaï.  
\- Oui... Et je l'accepte tu sais... Après tout je t'aime...  
\- Alors t…tu veux bien ? souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Oui... On peut le faire...  
\- Anko...Je ne sais pas quoi dire... J'aurais aimé te l'apprendre moi même tu sais... Mais j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction... avoua-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave je comprends... le rassura-t-elle.  
-Tu es sûr de vouloir ?  
\- Oui ! dit elle en souriant.  
\- Alors c'est sûr ? LEE PEUT VENIR VIVRE CHEZ NOUS ?!  
\- MAIS NAN ESPECE DE GROS LOUKOUM PUANT ! sursauta Anko. JE PARLAIS DE TON BEC !  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Bééééé... Tu sais bien… balbutia-t-elle.  
\- Euh… Non.  
\- Kakashi me l'a dit, ça sert à rien de me le cacher je sais très bien que t'as un bec à le place de... De taaaa...  
\- De ma quoi ?  
\- A ton avis ?

Après un long instant de réflexion, Gaï eut soudain un éclair de compréhension.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Et tu l'a cru mais regarde ! Elle est parfaitement normale ! 

Anko devint toute rouge face à l'exhibition soudaine de Gaï. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'entrer en contemplation devant l'immensité de la chose qu'elle croyais ne pas mesurer plus de 4 centimètres.

\- Désolé Gaï je ne savais pas... Oh c'est merveilleux ! Mais tu la cache bien dis donc ! Oh que je suis soulagée ! Mais dis moi comment fais tu pour ne pas qu'on la voie à travers ta combinaison ?  
\- Gaï: Eh bien... Il faut l'enrouler du bon côté, comme me l'a expliqué un certain Rocco...

Du côté de Shizune :  
J'ai réfléchit... Je l'accepte... Oui je dois l'accepter... Après tout je l'aime... Mais c'est tellement répugnant... Oh le pauvre...

\- Kakashi Hey Shizune !

Oh mon dieu il va m'embrasser ! Ouf… il l'a fait avec le masque... Ca doit être si horrible pour lui...

\- Kakashi je... *vomit*

Oh non tout mais pas çaaaaaaaa... Beuuuuuuuuh... Ca me dégoûte tellement…

\- Shizune ! Tu va bien ?  
\- Oui oui... Kakashi je voulais te dire... Gaï m'a tout raconté...  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Shizune: Je... Non rien...

Oh mon dieu mais que fait-il ? Il me plaque contre le mur... Il me regarde... sensuellement ? Mais… je rêve il va enlever son masque ! Oh non je ne veux pas voir ça il faut que je ferme les yeux ! Je le sens qui s'approche... Je le sens respirer... Oh mon dieu c'est pas possible il est à quelques centimètres... Ca y est je sens sa truffe toucher mes lèvres... Quoi ? Mais... Mais c'est pas une truffe !  
\- Moi: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏ ! 

Kakashi se recula avec un air triste et remit son masque si rapidement que Shizune ne pu voir son visage.

\- Quoi ? Mais Shizune, il fallait me dire que... Que tu préférais... Gaï...  
\- Mais non qu'est ce que tu crois c'est juste que cette enflure m'a raconté que... Mais comment ais-je pus le croire ?  
\- Quoi il t'as dis quoi ?  
\- Ben... Il m'a fait croire que tu avais une sort de truffe sous ton masque...  
\- Quoi mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Et... Et tu l'as cru mais je n'ai rien regarde ! 

Shizune devint rouge comme une tomate. Il était tout bonnement magnifique.

\- Tu es... murmura-t-elle.  
\- Chut... Tais-toi... Embrasse-moi...

Le soi, Gaï se fit engueuler par Shizune et Kakashi défoncer par Anko... Mais les couples se retrouvèrent quand même afin de fêter la fin de ce pari et le début de leur vie amoureuse... 


End file.
